Forbidden Love
by SamanthaSavvy
Summary: Elizabeth gets pregnant & Will decides that it's for her own good if she stays with Jack & her sister on Jack's new ship. slow JackxOC... idk lol. story's better than it sounds... xD


Forbidden Love

Chapter 1

"Are you sure? I mean, yes, it's a possibility, but we only did it once. Could my Elizabeth really be pregnant?" Will Turner asked a very willing Calypso.

"Yes, Will, your wife is 'avin' a baby. You're gonna be a Fat'er" Calypso explained with a bright smile on her mocha colored lips.

Will pondered on this for a second. His face beamed & he thrust his arm in the air & let out an excited yell. "I'm gonna be a Father! My Elizabeth is having a baby! I've got to go tell my crew!" He turned to Calypso. "I don't know how I could possibly thank you."

Calypso simply replied, "You already 'ave, Will," & vanished into the wall behind her.

Will ran out of his captain's quarters on the _Flying Dutchman_ & jumped down the stairs below decks.

"Get up, the lot o' ya, you lazy old sea dogs! Get on deck & form a line. I've got news for you!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Are you sure that slum pirate Jack Sparrow is who you really should be staying with for the next 10 years?" Tabitha Swann asked her flushed & frustrated sister.

"Captain… Jack Sparrow… & yes. It's who Will wants me to stay with, & I will not question his judgment of my well-being. He is my husband & I trust him."

Elizabeth was packing her few things she had left into her large suitcase. She had her stockings & undervest, her 4 favorite dresses, as well as her hairbrush, a small mirror, and her sachet filled with coins. The suitcase was far too large for her things, but it was all she had.

"Although we may not get along, I'm sure we could grow fond of eachother eventually, Jack & I." Elizabeth spotted her bible on the vanity & quickly tossed it in her oversized suitcase with her other things."I just hope it doesn't take too long for him to forgive me for shackling him to the _Pearl_ & sending him to Davey Jones' locker."

"Well, I don't really care what you or your husband think, I still think this whole idea of you staying with that devil pirate scum is just a bad idea. I could think of a hundred better people to stay with," Tabitha exclaimed, as she examined the dirt under her fingernails.

"Oh, really now? Who can you think of that wouldn't send me straight to the East India Trading Company when they lay eyes on me? I'm wanted for helping a wanted pirate escape the noose 

& get away. I face the gallows, myself. I'm not too sure any of our old friends would be willing to put their life on the line to keep me safe from hanging." Elizabeth said to her dumbfounded sister. "I just thought you already knew this…"

Tabitha looked up at her sister. "Well, I just forgot." She went back to examining her nails. "I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

Elizabeth got up from her chair, her slight baby bump already showing through her dress. It'd only been 3 months since Will had left for the sea's calling, & Elizabeth was already showing tell-tale signs of her pregnancy.

She walked over to the bed where her sister was sitting & sat next to her, taking her hand in her own. "If you're so concerned about me, then why don't you come along with me? You don't have to, if you don't want to. They're gonna be looking for the Fountain of Youth. We can be immortal." She let go of her sisters hand, letting her ponder on this. "It would be nice to have another woman on board to keep me company. And, you can make sure Jack keeps his bloody hand s off'a me." Elizabeth grinned, hearing Tabitha stifle a laugh.

"He better keeps his bloody paws off'a you, or else he won't ever hear the end of my wrath."

"So you'll do it then, Tabbie?" Elizabeth asked excitedly.

Tabitha thought for a few moments. She knew her sister really meant it that she wanted her to go too. The pros to this journey would be making sure Jack kept his hands to himself, & becoming immortal.

On the other hand, Tabbie knew she hated the ocean, how it was so unpredictable. And it had claimed both her parents in the past. The other con was leaving her love interest, Johnathan, behind. Although nothing had happened between the two so far, he was starting to flirt more & more as the days went on. Could she give all that up for immorality & her sister's well-being?

Tabitha thought for a few more seconds. She knew the suspense was killing Lizzie.

Elizabeth saw her sister nod her head slightly, & a shriek of excitement escaped her lips. She threw her arms around her shocked sister. "You're the best, Tabbie! Oh! Now we have to go get your things packed!" She let go of Tabitha. "I'm so happy! Ok, let's get me finished packing & hurry over to the inn & get you packed!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next day, Elizabeth & Tabitha waited at the docks for Jack & his new crew to arrive. Since Barbosa had taken the Pearl & the rest of its crew with him, Jack had to start anew with just 

Gibbs. They were heading out from Tortuga, just a few miles south of Curdy Island, where Will had left Elizabeth to her fate for the next 10 years.

It was a beautiful day, sunny out, a slight breeze from the north, the birds chirping in the air, & the smell of spring flowers blooming in May. The delicious smell of apple pies from a small bakery down the road put a savory sweet taste on your lips. All the townspeople were already out at 9:00 in the morning, getting breakfast from their favorite diners, or getting a bottle of rum from the Faithful Bride, a pub just down the street from the docks, a convenient place for it. The sweet sound of a violin player from the Town Inn made it an exceptionally bright & cheery morning.

Elizabeth stretched out her long arms & felt the breeze relax her nerves, for this was the first time she'd seen Jack Sparrow or Joshamee Gibbs in over 3 months. She was already showing her baby bump under her loose dress. She could only imagine what Jack would have to say to that.

Tabitha saw a butterfly fluttering across the field to her right, & wanted so badly to join it. She hadn't seen Johnathan since last week, for he was in England with his parents. He didn't travel to the Caribbeans a lot, he usually stayed in England where he belonged.

Tabitha saw her sister gazing out across the ocean, watching calmly for their new "friend" to arrive. "How long have you known Jack? I know you said he was who you spent most of your time with after Father died & Will was imprisoned on the Flying Dutchman."

"Well, I've known him for about 2 years, give or take a few months. Will's known him longer than I have. Granted, he's only known him a few days longer than I, but that's not the point…. Hmm, why do you ask?" Elizabeth looked over at Tabitha, trying to find an answer in her sweet, innocent face.

"No reason, I just didn't know if you & Will trusted him enough to not be worried about Jack trying anything on you…. Tell me about him."

"Well, don't tell Will, but I do find Jack a bit attractive. He's got long, black dreadlocks in his hair, these deep brown eyes you can lose yourself in, & this witty, charming personality. I almost fell for him. Though he does intimidate me when he asks me to 'persuade' him."Elizabeth made quotation marks around 'persuade', as if to say, he wants her to get a little friendly with him. She giggled at her giddiness, & Tabitha joined her.

"You're right, he does sound a bit attract…"

"Of course I'm attractive, right love?" Jack interrupted Tabitha's remark. He smiled his mischievous smile at Elizabeth, letting his golden teeth show. "I see you've finally told your darling sister about me. Nice to meet you, pet." He held out his hand to a shocked Tabitha.

"Uh… pleased, I'm sure," was all Tabitha could come up with. She shook Jack's hand, noticing all the rings he wore, one in particular. One with a sparrow on each side of the emerald green jewel that lay in the middle of the gold lining.

"I see you've taken interest in my rings, have you now?" He pointed to the emerald green ring that Tabitha had been admiring. "I got that one in Cuba, one of my first pirated items. I was 15. You like it, love?" He took it off his hand & placed it gently in Tabitha's hand. "Have it. Never really liked it much."

Tabitha seemed slightly shocked at how nice & mature Jack was acting. Her sister had made him out to be this devil of a pirate who only could do wrong in this world, when really, he was being even more incredibly admirable & considerate than Johnathan had ever been. Not to mention seductive.

Tabbie smiled at Jack & somehow got out a "thank you", barely audible. Elizabeth noticed how quiet her sister had gotten. Of course, her sister was always quiet around strangers, but she wasn't usually this frivolous.

"Jack, this is my sister Tabitha. I call her Tabbie. You may call her whatever you like, as long as it's in reason…" Elizabeth gave him a cock eyed expression.

"Hmm… whatever-you-like, how old are you love?"

Tabitha giggled a little at Jack's causticity. "17, only 2 years younger than Lizzie. And you can call me Tabbie."

"Tabbie… that reminds me of my old cat when I was 12. He was big & fat & orange. Didn't like him much, but he was fun to play with," Jack answered. He smiled his devious, sly grin at Tabbie. She only giggled even more.

Jack wandered over to a stack of barrels filled with apples, where Elizabeth & Gibbs were engaging in a conversation of their own.

"I thought Natalie Harmen did a much better part in that play! She sang it very graciously, her acting was splendid. Isabelle only flaunted around like an octopus when she was filling in for Natalie. Not to mention, her singing was like a dying seagull." Elizabeth & Gibbs were enraging in an argument about _For Yours' or Mine_, a musical written by a Mister Andrew Themely.

Jack walked over chuckling a little from his whimsical conversation with "Tabbie-Cat", & hearing that Joshamee Gibbs had seen a sensitive, tender musical about a girl who loses her love to the sea.

"Master Gibbs, I couldn't help but over hear that you have seen a musical by the name of 'For Yours' or Mine', & I must say, I never saw the tender, tear-filled, girly side of you before now. I hope you are only kidding." He chuckled to himself.

"I only saw it because I heard 'the love of the sea' in the brochure, & there were no card games goin' at the pub," Gibbs defended himself.

Elizabeth looked at Jack with a smile on her face, & said," How is it that Gibbs here has seen the play & you haven't, yet you already know what it's about?"

Jack got a little wide-eyed panic, & replied, "One of my generous lady friends was kind enough to tell me how she & her boss had gone to the play, & she loved it, but he hated it, because it was a 'womanly play'." Jack smiled, proud of himself for coming up with such a shrewd & believable comeback.

"Well, ladies… & gent… we've wasted enough time chatting, now let's get on our dinghy & get out to me 'borrowed' ship, Savvy?" Jack led the way to their dinghy, carrying the 2 suitcases the lovely sisters had packed for the journey. Jack let Gibbs go on first, handed the suitcases to him, & then helped the ladies into the dinghy.

"I hope we can all fit comfortably in the captain's quarters. It's a lot bigger on the Sea Dog, than it was on the Pearl." Jack explained that Barbosa had stolen his ship, so Jack had resorted to stealing… or rather negotiate for a new ship. His new ship was the Sea Dog. It wasn't much, but it did the job.

Once they got to the ship, Gibbs got on first, helping Jack up & then getting the ship ready to set sail. Jack stayed behind to help the ladies up. "Well, here it is, my new ship. I'll take you down below decks to see your new room."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Ok, yea, that was my first POTC story ((even though I posted "things I'll never say" first…))**

**Yea, I did this back in like march, & I really don't like it much, but I thought it was worth a try. Reviews are very appreciated, & constructive criticism is welcomed. If I sucked, lol, sorry, I did this before I really started taking writing seriously, & I just thought I might post it & see what you guys think… I personally think that I do Sweeney todd stories better, but I don't even do those that great either lol xD**

**Well, yea… I like reviews… soooo do me a favor & press the little blue button . PUHHH LEAZZE hehe xD**


End file.
